After The End
by StarlessSkies94
Summary: After the events of Assassins Creed 3. A story of what happens to Connor after the end.


**Okay I'm trying something a little different. I've finished AC3 for like the sixth time and I really want to know what happens to Connor after the end. So I thought I'd write my own version and I hope you enjoy this story! :) Please Review**

* * *

It was over. Charles Lee was dead and the key was buried. Connor could finally rest now. But even after the space of six short months; the past events were still fresh inside his mind.

And now as he stood in the gentle rain that fell, he was ready. Ready to let go. To put it all behind him, to finally say goodbye. He stood before Achilles' grave, silently staring at the headstone before he slowly began to speak.

"I never properly said goodbye to you. I was not ready. So here I am. The weight of my responsibilities never seem to diminish. There is always something else that needs fighting for. This is something you never warned me of, maybe because you thought I would have been deterred- you would have been wrong but I know you were not accustomed to that. Life carries on here. The people seem happy- they are certainly safe, at least for now. One of my brotherhood asked me something I have been struggling with, what happens if- when we win? When we stop the Templars? It is a question I certainly do not know the answer to, perhaps you did not either. I miss you. As I miss my mother. I hope all is well with you, wherever you are. Goodbye, Old Man, until it comes time for me to join you- then I will bother you once again."

Connor could not help the slight chuckle in his voice as he uttered his last sentence. Achilles certainly was fond of his peace and quiet. And since his days of knowing Connor they became a hard thing to come by. But Connor knew he was grateful for the things he had done for the homestead. For the loyal friends he had brought to the town. And as Connor turned away to walk back to the manor, for the first time in a long time he felt content.

But it was short lived as he was startled by the distressed shout of a galloping horse in the distance. Making his way to the front of the house he stopped to see a cloaked figure approaching. They quickly pulled the horse to a halt before dismounting and glancing up at Connor. Given a closer look at the hooded stranger Connor saw that it was a woman, no older then him.

"It's Connor…isn't it?"

Connor took his time to answer for he was too busy staring at the young woman stood before him. She stood about the height of his shoulders. Long black midnight hair, pulled back into a single plait that sat across her shoulder and ended at her waist. Blue piercing eyes that looked right through him and soft tanned skin that matched his own. His eyes once again found hers as he realized that she impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"Uh…Yes. What is it you need?"

"The people of the homestead told me you could help me. I'm looking for Achilles, is he here?"

Connor froze as a lump appeared in his throat. He did not know who this woman was or what she wanted with Achilles. But he also didn't know how to break the news of his passing to her.

"Come with me. I think it is best if you come inside."

* * *

The woman sat silently as she stared out the kitchen window. She turned to Connor as he sat beside her, holding out a mug of water for her. A small smile of thanks appeared for all of a second as she took it from him before taking a sip.

"How did you know Achilles?"

"He knew my parents. My mother especially, he trained her."

"You mother was an Assassin?"

"She still is. She told me all about her mentor; Achilles. He sounded like such a kind-hearted man. I-I wish I could have met him. _Rest now Old Man."_

Connor was surprised when the woman spoke in his native tongue. His mind tried to place her. To remember if she was familiar, if maybe he'd seen her in his village. But she was still a stranger to him and he couldn't understand why.

"You seem a stranger to these lands, yet you know the ways and the language of my people. Why is that?"

"My mother was English and my father was of Native heritage. She met my father while training here many years ago. I came here hoping Achilles could help me track down my father so I could finally meet him. But I suppose that no longer matters now…I'd better go. I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for helping and letting me know of Achilles' passing. I 'd should inform my mother once I get back."

The woman rushed to her feet and stumbled for the door. Connor was quick to stop her when he suddenly noticed the deep blood stains on her clothes.

"Wait! Your arm. You're hurt."

The woman held her arm wincing at the touch. She tried to hide the pain in her face as she glanced back at Connor.

"It's nothing."

"Please, let me help you."

The woman didn't protest as Connor gently reached out and pulled back her cloak, revealing a deep gash down her arm. Taking a closer look, he could tell it was the clawing mark of a wolf. Walking her back into the kitchen he sat her down before tending to her wound. Quickly and carefully cleaning it before bandaging it tightly. His eyes once again met hers as he saw something of sadness within them.

"You shouldn't travel in your condition, you need time to heal."

The woman paused, raising an eyebrow at Connor's sudden suggestion.

"Oh? And where would you have me stay?"

"There is a spare room upstairs. It is near empty, but it is yours if you want it?"

"Why would you offer a stanger such kindness?"

"This is and will always be Achilles' home and if he were here, I know he would offer you the same."

"Very well. I will stay."

"Then I will show you to your room, Miss…"

"Nora…call me Nora."


End file.
